Often a vulcanization apparatus is employed for vulcanizing when a rubber product such as a tire is manufactured. However when a vulcanization vessel (chamber) of a vulcanization apparatus is opened after vulcanization, oily smoke from the chamber disperses into the surroundings. A high rate of ventilation turnover is therefore required in a building installed with a vulcanization apparatus due to the relationship to the operational environment.
A counter measure to prevent oily smoke from a chamber spreading is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 49-23284; oily smoke is forcibly discharged by exhausting from the chamber while also feeding air into the chamber during vulcanization.
Furthermore, there is a description in JP-A No. 9-38966 of sucking white smoke gas (a gas including oily smoke) from inside a chamber while introducing additional air when vulcanization has been completed and prior to opening the chamber of a vulcanization apparatus.